ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Dayn Aisenhek
Dayn, also known as "Mirror" by his fellow Raiders, came to the PPC in March 2008. Agent Profile Backstory Dayn is exceptionally reticent about his homeworld; his main reason for this is that if nobody actually knows about it (except for the people in Personnel who officially recruited him), then nobody can either go there or write fics about it, which means the world will remain unaffected by outside influences. This suits him just fine. On other topics, though, he freely holds forth; he was apparently quite the prankster while at university, and speaks very lovingly of his parents, with whom he still claims to have a very close relationship. He was studying special effects for films and television, with a particular emphasis on explosions, and was so determined to receive his degree that he got some Technicians in DoSAT to help him with the timeline issues, so he could go back and finish the course. He stumbled into HQ via plothole in March 2008, and was promptly swept up in the chaos surrounding the macrovirus emergency. He was one of the agents caught in the lockdown with Agent Trainer Osbert, and became one of Osbert's Raiders. He pulled through and was promptly assigned to DOGA, with a young Brazilian named Tara Carioca. Dayn has since settled into HQ life nicely, and shows no signs of wanting to go home just yet. Appearance Dayn is 6'1", with a rather unusual natural colouration of light purple skin, green hair and blue eyes. He's rather slimly built, but years of outdoor exercise, competitive swimming and, more recently, military training have left him with a decent bit of muscle. He's quite handsome once one learns to look past his colouration, always dresses well, and rarely goes anywhere without his red Raiders beret. Personality The first descriptions that come to mind with Dayn the majority of the time are "bouncy," "cheerful," and on occasion "hyperactive." He is nearly always smiling unless something serious comes up, very confident, and somewhat prone to hugging. He's something of a clown, and will happily joke for hours about how awesome he is; his ego is not, luckily, over-inflated, and he readily accepts people pointing out his flaws. He can be rather vain at times, paying particular attention to his hair, and his habit of carrying around a small mirror to help him tidy it if need be led to his nickname of "Mirror." He has rather a fondness for fire and explosives — one of the primary reasons he was placed in DOGA. He can be rather over-sensitive to other people's feelings, however, and one of the few ways to upset him is to give him the impression he's upset somebody else. When there's trouble, on the other hand, he'll calm down and adopt a much more businesslike approach, though calm and reassuring if anyone else is panicky. He makes friends fairly easily, and those he's particularly close to know that for all his apparent airheadedness, he's at heart solid and reliable. Other As a member of Osbert’s Raiders, Dayn is the designated explosives expert of his squad: Thatcher Company, Platoon B, Squad Three, or Thatcher B3. Appearances Home: Cassie's LiveJournal Dayn has featured in a couple of interludes for Agent Kayla Richards. * "Meeting the Squad," Part 1, Part 2 ** First interlude, in which Dayn and his friends meet Teek Virtanen for the first time. April 2010. * "A Cover Story" ** Second interlude, in which Dayn's uncharacteristic moping spurs Teek to think about visiting home for a bit. June/July 2010. * "The Canon Strikes Back" (alternative link) (Lord of the Rings), with Agents Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins (DMS) ** Dayn's first published mission log is one in which he's called in to help the DMS: Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins need help taking down an Arda-warping Sue. January 2011. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Geographical Aberrations